


The opportunity

by Apple_Queen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Queen/pseuds/Apple_Queen
Summary: Canon one shot. Jaime’s been waiting for this opportunity for a while, unfortunately it doesn’t go quite to plan...





	The opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to write more serious multi chapter fics but my brain will only provide fluffy one shots... so here’s another one! More notes at the end :)

Jaime watched the snow falling over the practice yard for most of the afternoon. In spite of the multiple layers of fur and wool he wore, he shivered with the cold. Still, he wasn’t going to let a minor discomfort like the cold distract him from his wait. Flakes fell and swirled so much faster than any of the motley group of trainees’ footwork, causing frustration to radiate obviously from Brienne. Finally, Jaime heard her call them all in for a brief pep talk then send them all back into the warm, with Podrick limping after on a strained knee. Practice sword after practice sword was deposited into Brienne’s arms by the large group as they left. Jaime sensed that the opportunity he’d spent months waiting for was close.

Jaime was not going to risk missing this opportunity. He ran down the stairs, careful not to slip- he didn’t want to miss his chance by falling over- and jumped over the fence. 

Brienne turned at his approach. Her cheeks were pink from the exertion and the cold and her hair was peppered with snow. 

“Ser Jaime, shouldn’t you be resting before your night watch?” She asked, turning to walk over to the armoury. 

Jaime blocked her path and ignored her question, too intent on his purpose. “I need to...” He trailed off, not sure how to complete his sentence without spooking her. 

“Can it wait until I’ve put these away, they’re quite heavy” she shifted the swords in her arms with a clanking noise. 

“No” replied Jaime determinedly, stepping closer into her personal space. Brienne tried to back off, nervous at his closeness and tone of voice, but Jaime stopped her by grabbing her arms firmly. “This is the only way I don’t risk a slap” he explained, and tried to smile gently for her benefit. 

After a quick glance around for onlookers, Jaime leaned forward and slowly kissed her. For a few seconds it was all he’d hoped for, and he was shocked to find her starting to respond. Then pain broke out across his feet and he embarrassed himself by falling to the cold hard ground and crying out in pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw Brienne had jumped back out of harms way and heads had popped up over the outer wall to see what all the noise was about. 

“What are you two doing?” Shouted Jon Snow.

“Nothing, just an accident” shouted back Brienne as she dropped to her knees next to him and shoved the practice swords roughly off his feet. Heads gradually returned to whatever they had been doing before all the commotion.

“What did you do that for?!” They both asked angrily at the same time.

“I wanted to” replied Jaime sullenly at the same time as Brienne answered “you surprised me.” She sighed loudly and called him a ridiculous man before pulling him up none too gently and supporting him back inside.

Jaime’s heart sank. The chance he’d waited so long for had been ruined, and now his feet were throbbing with every step. Their route back to Jaime’s room seemed to take four times longer than usual, which at least gave Jaime time to enjoy Brienne’s strong arm around his side and despairingly think about what his next move in the game they seemed to be playing could be. 

Awkwardly, the castle’s corridors were busier than usual. Bronn blocked their way briefly, then turned back the way he’d come without offering to help, doing an awful job of trying to muffle his laughter. Jaime was glad he hadn’t stayed long enough to ask any of the annoying questions that he probably would have got great glee from. 

Tyrion was far more irritating. He apologised that his stature meant he wouldn’t be very helpful in supporting Jaime back to his chambers then trotted along behind them, asking increasingly difficult questions with a little smirk. How had Jaime hurt his feet? Why had Brienne dropped all the practice swords? Why had Jaime been standing so close? What had they been doing at the time? Tyrion was oblivious to Jaime’s pointed stares and their answers rapidly shortening from single words down to nothing, until Jaime shouted at him to go away if he didn’t want to know how it felt to have every bone in his feet broken. 

Eventually, they reached his room. Brienne helped him onto his bed and pulled off his boots for him.

“I’m sorry... I’ll get the maester” she said, carefully not making eye contact.

Jaime felt the last of his long awaited opportunity slipping away. He was sure that if he let her leave, she’d be avoiding him and pretending nothing had happened for ever more. He gathered his courage. After all, he was sure she’d not been completely disgusted by the kiss. So perhaps he wouldn’t end up with a sore cheek as well as sore feet.

“Wait” he said, a little louder than necessary and patted the bed next to him. Brienne tentatively sat down, looking like she wanted nothing more than to bolt to the other side of the castle. Jaime wasn’t sure what to say next, he’d always been more of a man of action than words. 

With desperation, he launched himself towards Brienne and kissed her again, probably a little too hard. Relief washed over him when she didn’t pull away. Tongues mingled and hands roamed until they came up for air.

“But you could have anyone” questioned Brienne, adorably puzzled “why would you want me?”

Suddenly the right words came to Jaime “I don’t want just anyone though, I want you- the woman I love.”

Brienne’s eyes widened. “Did you really think I’d slap you? You must know I’ve been in love with you for years.” 

Jaime decided that seeing the maester could wait, his feet were probably just bruised, and the pain seemed like a distant memory now anyway. He pulled Brienne down on top of him, drawing out an uncharacteristic laugh that could only be described as a giggle. His patience had paid off astronomically better than he’d expected.

“No giggling wench” he growled and covered her lips with his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think the idea for this came from a scene I remember in one of Tamora Pierce’s Song of the Lioness books, and a quote I read by someone (possibly NCW) that Jaime wouldn’t risk making the first move because he’d assume it would end with a slap. I couldn’t resist punishing Jaime for trying to take advantage of poor Brienne!


End file.
